The object detection apparatus is used in order to perform a position estimation and detection of an object in a three-dimensional space using a plurality of camera images. An example of the such object detection apparatus is disclosed in the patent document 1.
The image processing apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1 is an apparatus which performs a position estimation and detection of an object in a three-dimensional space using a plurality of camera images. The technology of the patent document 1 arranges a plurality of cameras so that a part of a sight of the camera may be overlapped and extracts a moving area from the camera image of the each camera, first. Next, assuming that the relation between the each camera image and the three-dimensional space is calibrated, the technology of the patent document 1 performs the back projection of a moving area extracted with each camera in a plurality of planes designated whose height in the three-dimensional space is different. And the technology of the patent document 1 detects the overlapping in the moving area on the plane to which the back projection has been performed, judges (or integrates) an existence overlapped in a moving area in a plurality of planes in the same spot and performs the position estimation and detection of the object in the three-dimensional space.